Dire the Dark Wolf
'Dire the Dark Wolf '''is a primary protagonist of the ''Krazy & Friends saga. Appearance He is a wolf animatronic with green eyes and black fur with grey on his muzzle and belly. Dire is a springlock animatronic, meaning he has five fingers on each hand. He has a fully articulated tail, it almost looking real. Dire has minor tears and rips on his body due to years of underuse. Origin Dire was created by Fazbear Entertainment, with some help from an unknown source. To test out Dire's capabilities, Fazbear Entertainment decided that the place for him was in their newest restaurant, Fredbear and Friends Diner. After a few weeks, Dire claimed that he could not work alone any longer, so the company got to work on a new animatronic to help out Dire. Three weeks later, the company built Dire's sister, Roxie. One week later, the Fredbear Incident took place and all the other animatronics, including Dire, had to be moved out of the Diner. Four years later, the first Freddy Fazbear's Pizza opened and Dire and Roxie were moved in the with the new animatronics. After about two weeks, the company found Funtime Foxy, who was missing, in a mess of parts. After finding Mangle, the company decided to retire Roxie and made Mangle Dire's new partner. Dire didn't think it was a good idea to have a broken animatronic as a partner, and disliked her at first. Though the next day, his opinion of her changed immediately. During the day, Dire heard the sounds of metal being ripped apart and wires snapping. He turned around, and what he saw horrified him. His new partner was being torn apart by the children. That night, Dire spent most of his time repairing Mangle to the best of his abilities. Dire wasn't pleased at the repair work he did, as Mangle now stood on three legs, her endo-torso was crooked, and she had an extra head that didn't even work. After activating her, Dire taught Mangle how to hide from the children during the day. A week later, a child by the name of Mike Schmidt decided to do something stupid. Mike pushed Dire's legs out from under him, causing him to fall forward and bite the head of Mike's friend. After the day was done, Dire learned that the pizzeria was going to be closed down by Jeremy Fitzgerald. Soon after this, Jeremy was attacked by Toy Freddy, who was infected with Cidolfus. Dire and Withered Freddy managed to save Jeremy's life. After the incident, known as "The Bite of 87", Dire was stored in a wall in the Parts and Service room, as to make the public think he was gone. Dire spent a week in the wall, until he was summoned by the Puppet to help the Toys defeat the Withereds. Two Teams One week after Dire was trapped in the wall in the Parts and Service room, the wall collapsed by itself. Dire was then met with a hostile Freddy Fazbear, whom he distracted then escaped from. After his escape from the Parts and Service room, Dire met up with Mangle and the Puppet in Prize Corner. Figuring out that he escaped the wall because of the Puppet's doing, he learnt that Golden Freddy was planning to destroy the Toy animatronics. He later met an animatronic named Krazy, who agreed to help the Toys. After being attacked by Freddy, Bonnie, Foxy, and Shadow the Bunny, and successfully defeating them, Dire decided to explore the pizzeria with Mangle for anything that could help the Toys. Dire and Mangle, who were being followed by Toy Chica, decided to investigate the basement after they heard a loud crash. Upon descending into the basement, Dire, Mangle, and Toy Chica find a large, monster like animatronic named Titan. Dire attempted to convince Titan to help them, but to no avail. While trying to leave the basement, Bonnie and Foxy appear at the top of the stairs and push Dire down them. After another battle in which Dire and his friends are victorious, Dire and Mangle continue to search the pizzeria. While Dire is searching through some boxes in one of the Party Rooms, Krazy enters the room with blue endoskeleton eyes. After finding out that Krazy was infected with some sort of virus by Golden Freddy, Dire and Titan, who walked into the room a few seconds ago, are forced to fight Krazy. After defeating Krazy, Dire watches as the Puppet removes the virus from Krazy. After the battle against Krazy, Dire goes to Kids Cove and falls asleep. He wakes up when someone, revealed to be Nightmare, calls his name. Nightmare informs Dire that there are more dangers than he knew of before. Nightmare also warns Dire to be careful, or he will meet his untimely demise. After meeting Nightmare, Dire and Mangle decide to go investigate the pizzeria some more. While looking around one of the Party Rooms, Dire and Mangle hear a crash from outside the pizzeria. Dire, Mangle, and Krazy, who was in the office, investigate the crash. Upon getting outside, Dire and Co. see that the old nightguard, Fritz Smith, has crashed into the guardrail next to the building. Dire decides to look under the car and sees that Bonnie is under it and has been badly damaged. Dire and Co. decide to take Bonnie to the Puppet in order to repair him. When Bonnie has been repaired and he convinces Chica to get repaired as well, Dire decides to confront Golden Freddy with his friends. As soon as Dire and Co. arrive in the Main Hall, they are confronted by Shadow. Dire tries to convince Shadow to leave Golden Freddy and, after realizing he's too busy to care about her, she accepts. Then all power in the building turns off. Titan walks into the Main Hall and threatens to kill everyone. Dire offers Titan his life in order to save everyone else. Titan accepts Dire's offer and proceeds to rip off his head and tear him in half. Then after Titan leaves for the basement, Mangle, Bonnie, Nightmare Fredbear, and Krazy go to try and take Dire's head back. After Krazy returns to the Main Hall with Dire's head, the Puppet revives him. After being revived by the Puppet, Dire rests in Kids Cove. Upon waking up, he decides to find Golden Freddy and end the conflict once and for all. When he and Mangle enter the Office, Golden Freddy appears behind them, stating that he does not want to fight right before Dire punches him in the face. After a long battle with no real winner, Golden Freddy tells Dire that he doesn't want this war between the Toys and Withereds. When Dire asks him what he means, Golden Freddy teleports away without a word. Soon after the battle with Golden Freddy, Dire discovers that the Puppet is hiding Golden Freddy's endoskeleton inside of his box. Enraged by the thought that maybe the Puppet started this war, Dire accidentally released an evil demon that lived inside him, known as Impure Fox. more information coming soon... Krazy and Dire's more information coming soon... Krazy and Friends more information coming soon... Transformations Rage Mode: When Dire enters this transformation, his irises turn red and his sclera turns black. In this form, Dire's strength and speed increase x10, but his defense is decreased by x5. Hatred Ultima: When Dire enters this form, his eyes have the same color scheme as if he were in Rage Mode. Unlike Rage Mode, a red mist emanates from the joints and holes in his body. While in this form, Dire is in an unstoppable rage that only his closest friends can free him from. In this form, Dire's strength and speed increase x30, but his defense is decreased by x15. Also in this form, Dire has the ability to fly. True Wolf: When Dire enters this form, his entire body becomes organic, his irises turn blue, and a blue aura surrounds his body. While in this form, Dire can be killed more easily than if he were to be in his other forms, but only if the enemy he's facing has a lethal weapon. In this form, Dire's strength, speed, and defense are increased by x500. Also in this form, Dire has the ability to fly and disable weakened animatronics with a snap of his fingers. Category:Animatronic Category:Springlock Category:Character